


Guardian angel

by KateWrites



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Sad, Soft falling in love young zelda, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateWrites/pseuds/KateWrites
Summary: Slow burn Madam Spellman.Lilith saves three little Spellmans from witch hunter after their parents were murdered and develops a bond with red haired girl who later in life became far more important to Lilith than she'd like to admit.





	Guardian angel

It was easy for her,lurking in the shadows,being quiet as a lioness while hunting for her pray- that's the main reason why Nikolaj Spellman never noticed her in the household. Even now in the middle of the night, when the house felt like graveyard, he couldn't see or hear her. She could have easily tip toed to three little children who were sleeping peacfully now and snap their little necks. That would make her job with Spellman family a lot easier. Dark Lord would not approve of it, of course. She was far too close to children's room, she could almost hear their breaths. She was never found of children. Too noisy, too demanding. Even now just standing on the window, despite her deepest urges she had to keep her eyes on them,making sure nothing bad happens. 

Dark Lord convinced her that all of them will have a big part to play in the future and that her part-especially-will be rewarded. She never doubted him but her faith wavered, her body moving from one place to another and the quietness of the hall she was in making her nervous. Pictures on the walls suddenly getting more disturbing, faces were shifted and once gentle smiles turned into sinister ones. Like the pictures were laughing at her. Queen of hell-babysitting. 

Her eyes fell down at the Spellman's porch where Nikolaj was greeting an unknown figure. A man. Tall and well fitted, carrying a big suitcase. Her eyes fell down the man's coat, sensing he was having something far more dangerous inside of them,rather than his big suitcase. That was far too obvious. This wasn't a casual meeting. She could sense something bad was going to happen and if she misses it, and children get hurt, Dark Lord would never give her another task again and she could not afford to disappoint him.

Where was Annalise? She must know about this man coming to visit at this hour. Lilith knew Annalise never had a word in their household. Nikolaj had the first and the last word and since Lilith knew how it felt to be pushed around by a man she wanted to help her...if anything give her a hard slap across the face to give her some sense of reality and wake her up. She was a full developed witch, who unfortunately wasn't aware of her power's true potential. 

Suddenly lights went off on the porch and both men entered the house. Lilith walked slowly down the hall where she saw Annalise opening the doors and smiling from ear to ear. Lilith could see man's features clearly now. He wasn't particularly handsome in this light, even while smiling back to Annalise and Nikolaj-his smile never met his eyes. Dark brown cold as ice and when the couple removed their eyes from him,his face became serious. Lilith could sense danger and she looked over children's room. In that moment all three if them were in the library and Lilith moved closer to eavesdrop. 

"Is this what we talked about?" Nikolaj asked, just above whisper when the man smirked and opened the suitcase, revealing two ancient books filled with names and addresses of every witch hunter who are actively hunting and killing witch kind for over three centuries. The man stole it from Vatican where they were kept safely and earned Nikolaj's trust. 

Annalise was sceptical,if anything goes wrong she had three children to take care of, so as soon the man walked in she didn't move her eyes from him. Each year new volunteers come and join with only one purpose- to cleanse the world of abominations and send them back to hell. Nikolaj and the man had a deal, if he delivers the books,Nikolaj promised him safety from his fellow witch friends and to never harm the man who helped them get rid of their true enemies. 

Nikolaj went through both books, eyeing the names on the lists carefully, thanks to his abilities it didnt take too much of their time. Annalise was pouring them tea, silently praying to Satan that things go well when she saw Nikolaj lifting his eyes to look at the man, who was now comfortably sitting on the sofa, opposite of him. 

"Is everything alright?" Asked the man, having a knowing smile on his face,knowing too well what was going through Nikolaj's head. Nikolaj stood up and Annalise came closer to him,now standing side by side. 

"Turn on page 466" commanded Nikolaj, his voice quiet but stern, still enough for Lilith to hear though. 

The man did what was asked of him to do, taking his time,making the couple nervous and Lilith shaking in front of the doors. He knew that his name was on the list. He counted on Nikolaj to find it. Pope knew that if anyone was capable of getting in the house of The High Priest ,it was him. On the other side of the doors Lilith could feel her eyeballs pulsating and when she heard Nikolaj speak again, her eyes went wide with horror

"Annalise go get the children."

Lilith moved away from the doors quickly, her breath quickened and she started rushing towards children's bedroom. 

The man stood up when Annalise tried to reach for the doors and grabbed her forearm 

"You both should sit down."

Annalise started panicking and her eyes,now filled with fear gazed upon her husband who rushed towards them and snarled

"What are you?"

"I could tell you all about me, but first I'll need you both to sit down- he smirked and put both of his hands in his pockets- no sudden moves." 

Truth be told Nikolaj was ashamed of himself for putting his trust into a wrong person so quickly. Who would've even suspected that a warlock was going around and about killing his own kind. It wasn't a surprise when he said how he got the Books. The Pope took his daughter and captured her, torturing her trying to exorcise demons out of her and what does a 9 year old knows? He promised the man he would let her go if he, quote on quote "Eradicate Spellman's depravity and destory their High Priest and all of his cursed seed." 

Nikolaj stood up and tried to reason with the man but it was too late, the hands he was keeping so long in his pockets got nervous as he pulled the pistol and shot two times,both times missed when Annalise pushed him with all her force against the wall, gathering her powers and started to choke him. The man was stronger and pushed her away from him,Annalise landing on her back with violent thud. Nikolaj started marching towards the man with his arms in front of him,mumbling the spells when he saw pistol flying straight to man's hands thanks to powers of telekinesis and shooting him in between eyes. 

Nikolaj fell on the ground,dead. Annalise was trying to reach the doors when the man grabbed her hair and stretched her freckled neck,cutting it open in with one move of his wrist and letting floods of blood to cover their extravagant carpet. 

Lilith knew she wasn't crazy when she heard first two shots and she knew that sound would wake the children. She rushed towards them and neither of them knew who was this strange woman in their house. Lilith couldn't stand their hysteria, but she understood it so she tried not to snap at them. 

"What was that? Where is father?" Edward being the male,put on his brave face and became defensive, but Lilith could hear tremble in his voice. Zelda jumped on her little feet, crying, Hilda was unable to keep herself together. They hugged each other tightly hoping it was all a bad dream when Lilith took each of their hands in their own

"You listen to me, we have to go." 

They heard the final shot and Edward demanded explanation. 

"There's a man in your house,a dangerous man who wants to hurt you...we have to go!"

"You could hurt us too" Edward stood in front of his sisters, not knowing what he's doing

"Is mother dead?" Zelda's small voice echoed strong and loud with that heavy question and Lilith sighed as she crouched down to look at her in the eyes

"Yes. Your mother and father. " Zelda's lips trembled and silent tears came down her rosy cheeks, her heart hurt like it was stung with hundreds of tiny needles and the pain felt like it would never end. She felt helpless when Lilith told that. It felt cold and heartless to hear it like that. Almost cold as Lilith's eyes. They heard doors of the library opening. He was coming for them, and here they were like lambs for the slaughter, waiting with crossed hands. Lilith cursed the day Dark Lord commanded her of taking care of them. Not one day passed without unnecessary drama and this was just cherry on top of the cake.

"We have to go now." Hilda nodded her little head,tears pouring down her face,listening to her sister's soft sobbing and Edward's quickened breath. It was pure horror. 

Lilith took girl's hands in her own leading them down the hall with Edward standing behind them when they all came eye to eye with the killer.

He pointed the pistol at Lilith who, as a demoness couldnt get killed, she would just crawl out her mortal skin and show her true features. The warlock didn't stand a chance against her but he could have easily pointed the gun at little Spellmans and slaughter them like he did their parents. 

"I thought there were only Spellmans in this house." His rough voice filled with nervousness now,piercing their ears and Lilith stayed quiet and the man reloaded the gun making the children shiver with fear,sobbing uncontrollably and Lilith could feel their little hands sweating under her palms.

"Leave the children, they don't deserve the faith that bestowed their parents. They're innocent." She felt one of the girls gripping her hand tighter than usual and she knew who it was. Zelda was always the most timid one, like a flower even her younger sister Hilda wasnt as fearful and everyone expected her to be.

"I can't. You don't understand." Now he sounded desperate and Lilith noticed it. He started to show weakness and thankfully Lilith was feeding off of it. 

"We can get out of this." Lilith talked making her voice soft and comforting when she saw his gaze falling to the ground and in that moment she threw the pistol out of his hand, both girls missing the contact of Lilith's hands in their own. The man pushed Lilith against the wall, her head throbbing with pain, in her ears buzzing and dizziness hit her and she saw a big figure in front of her making a big shadow. He was just looking,pitying her when he turned around and forcefully grabbed the children and started dragging them by their little arms. The screams from children were carved deep inside of her at this point. It was plain cruel.Lilith's eyes went up and all she could see were three children being terrified to meet death and that's when she called upon fire from the very Pit. 

She was exhausted but it had to be done. Fire blue as her eyes started catching the man's legs first. The pain was too much to handle and he let go of the children. He grabbed the curtains and fell to the ground, slithering like a worm when the fire caught his legs, chest and throat and it all went silent. Zelda,Hilda and Edward hugged each other all three of them crying when Lilith came towards them seeing how the fire was spreading quickly, she grabbed them and they started running towards the front doors. Edward took Hilda's and Zelda's hand and they ran like the mad horses were chasing them. On their way there Zelda ripped her hand free from Edward's and stopped by library where she saw her beautiful mother now laying dead in her own blood,Lilith cursed herself and caressed Zelda's red locks 

"Run!" In that moment Zelda took Lilith's hand in her own and through tears said

"You're coming with us" It was never Lilith's intention to leave them,but hearing the little one actually wanting her to stay,made Lilith happy,even in this situation. Lilith nodded and saw Zelda falling on her knees and tearing of her mother's necklace and putting it around her neck. The moment after she took Lilith's hand again and they both started running. 

The house from outside looked magnificent in all its glory and horror,unfortunately. Blue flames swallowed every memory of that house. Every happy moment,even those sad ones. All three of children were crying and Zelda still haven't let go of Lilith's hand. Hilda and Edward were standing in front of them,hugging each other watching their whole house burn when Edward snapped at Lilith

"There should have been another way!"

Lilith stayed quiet and looked at all three of them,leaving Zelda's hand

"There wasn't. " She started walking but three of them stayed behind "We have to go." 

"Who are you?" Asked Hilda 

"I am your Satan given salvation. " She was losing her nerve at this point and she turned around to look at them "I know you are all scared but standing here won't bring your parents from the dead." 

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply and heard children coming closer, followed with soft sobbing. They took her hands and started walking away.

Edward being the oldest, had the most reasonable questions

"Where are we going to go now?"

"The only place where you all can be safe. The Academy of Unseen Arts."

"Who killed our parents?" Zelda asked right after

"I don't have all the answers. " 

Zelda looked at her feet, stomping the dirth beneath them when she heard Hilda talking to her sister

"Zelds we will find out, we just have to stay together." Zelda nodded hopelessly. Lilith knew there was nothing anyone can say that would comfort the little ones now. Edward being 12 years old tried to be the bravest, his sister Zelda 5 years younger and Hilda 7, had the harder time processing everything. 

When they came to the academy they were all exhausted,it was almost dawn. The Church didn't have High Priest anymore,Lilith didn't know who to turn to when they arrived but thankfully few students called for professor of Conjuring to whom Lilith explained their situation and how she had three orphans to take care of now. Professor Malakai was furious to hear how one of their own committed such a treason and took pity on little ones and gave each of them their own rooms. Lilith got her own and before going to sleep she tucked in all three of them,leaving Zelda for the last.

"Good night." Lilith said softly as she covered the little red haired girl into her bed. Zelda's eyes were red,green underneath was at this point invisible. 

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" She pleaded and Lilith not having heart to refuse her sat on the edge of the bed and watched Zelda slowly close her eyes. Her little chest rising up and down under the covers.

"What's your name?" Lilith heard tired voice asking her

"I am Mary." 

"Thank you Mary." 

"Sleep now."

"Will you sing me a song?"

"Do you have a favourite?"

Zelda didn't answer,her eyes closed, maybe she even fell asleep but Lilith didn't want to risk it so she started singing a soothing song, it isn't a lullaby but in this case it worked

"Follow me...- her voice was raspy and as soon as she opened her mouth she tried to fight it but she yawned and her eyes filled with tears -i'll show you the way,out of this blue,out of this blue- she caressed her soft red locks knowing she shouldn't and how attaching herself with those children won't end well. She also knew she couldn't leave them . Dark Lord wouldn't approve and at this point,no matter how much she tried to resist she had three poor orphans to take care of and if she was obligated to do so,she will try to do a good job.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this :)


End file.
